The present invention relates to a bed which can be converted into an easy chair and vice versa.
There are known a great number of chairs which from an upright sitting position can be converted into the reclining position of the person occupying the chair as well as so called relaxaton or easy chairs the position of which can be changed at will, such as described in Israel Patent Nos. 55298, 57628 and 59834 . All such models have certain advantages over other models while others are disadvantageous in certain respeats. The subject of this invention could be classified as belonging to the group of relaxation chairs.